


Rockin' and a Rollin'

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dean gives Sam a ride.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rockin' and a Rollin'

**Author's Note:**

> Dean gives Sam a ride.

The road to Uncle Bobby's just never did get fixed proper. Dean used to enjoy the rides there; Sam, in the back, could have cared less. It just meant Dad was leaving them for who knew how long.

Now, though, Dean took joy in what his Dad had always done, and Sam, well, Sam didn't much appreciate it. Not that something so petty would stop Dean from being... petty.

***

Sam dozed, his head against the window.

The Impala bopped up, then down, up, then down.

 _Too slow_ , thought Dean, pushing down just a bit more on the gas.

The swaying increased, Sam's side rising and falling like a yacht pitching in the swell, until finally his head rose up away from the window and then _klonked_ against it. Dean grinned wildly, the guilt and joy mixing on his face, but when Sam stayed asleep, he cursed. And sped up.

The rhythm was faster now, down the road to Bobby's house. Frost-heaved ripples for nearly a mile, increasing in size as they went, made the ride into one of Sam's least favorite experiences. The _klonk_ was now a regular knocking, interrupted at last by a whiny "DEAAAANNNN!"

Dean giggled, but kept the car at just the right speed.

Sam's side was now a vomit-inducing roller coaster, rising and falling in a way that banged his head against the top or his knees against the dashboard, or more often, both.

"DEAN! Knock it off!"

It was a vain attempt based in hopelessness and an affection he'd never admit to because, god, that would make Dean do it MORE. He was close to losing it, and Dean, usually concerned about a clean interior, pushed the pedal just a hair further.

The Impala's shocks synced up with the ridges and the whole car, but mainly Sam's side of it, was a bucking bronco.

"EVERY TIME, DEAN?" Sam griped at him. Dean just kept grinning, enjoying the wild ride, pleased that the old girl could still keep up after all these years.

"Why not, Sam? You only live once."

"And you do this on every trip. The GPS said to take the other road. Even BOBBY says to take the east road in."

"I, uh, lost the GPS."

"You chucked it out the window on the interstate, going 90 miles an hour. I saw you."

Sam had braced himself across the neck of the bull that was threatening to dislodge him, when suddenly, mercifully, it ended.

"Oh, look, there's Bobby's place up there. Better pull yourself together, Sam. You look all shook up."


End file.
